halofandomcom-20200222-history
Active camouflage
Were you also looking for Camouflage, the UNSC equivalent, or Cloaking, used in Halo 3? The Active Camouflage power-up is light-bending energy stored in a small, glass-like pyramid in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. In Halo 3 it is suspended in a spherical force-field. Its usage is similar to the way a Covenant Overshield functions. When the player breaks the active camouflage container (done by simply walking over it), the energy envelops the wearer and bends light around the skin, armor, or shielding, conforming to its user's form and rendering them almost invisible. This effect wears off as the energy dissipates and the user slowly becomes more visible. It is a Covenant device and as such is most commonly used by Special Operations Elites and Stealth Elites. However, all varieties of MJOLNIR armor after and including the Mark V can also use the technology. Function using active camouflage.]] The Active Camouflage activates by contact. The Camouflage covers the entire body, but it does not extend to the entirety of the user's equipment. Human weapons won't give away the user's location, although Covenant weapons, mainly glowing because of plasma, will be seen. The Energy Sword in Halo 2 is visible even while you are invisible and also visible on stealth elites in Halo:CE, though this problem is fixed in Halo 3. Also, if close enough, the character's outline is seen faintly and looks like a moving silhouette; however, it is hard to see the outline and the ghost from a far angle. Even on a scoped weapon, like the Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle, it can be difficult to see a camouflaged opponent, but on certain maps in Halo 3, such as Snowbound and Avalanche, one can clearly see the disturbances on the snow made by the cloaked opponent, giving away their position to observant players. When any projectiles pass through the shielding (whether by firing a weapon or being shot), it is temporarily deactivated, making the user partly visible. Also, the camouflage's effect deteriorates with the firing of weapons. As you fire continuously you slowly become more visible. If you stop firing, you will quickly become invisible again. Special note: In Halo 2 for Windows Vista, when playing on Threshold, your comrades are not picked up by radar when camouflaged. The technology can be utilized on Human armor systems, such as the MJOLNIR armor, but the UNSC has only developed a rough equivalent, the Camouflage Cloak.Halo: The Fall of Reach In Halo 2, it is noted that the Arbiter's armor, while possessing a built-in active camouflage generator, is not permanent, unlike the more modern generators used by Special Operations Elites. There is a circle on the player's HUD that shows the amount of time left for both the usage of the active camouflage and the recharging sequence. The Master Chief, can gain this ability with the Envy Skull on Legendary only; however, his screen will lack the meter, forcing you to remember the time allowed for use. When playing as the Arbiter, using any attack besides melee will cause the active camouflage to deactivate, and the player must wait for it to recharge before using it again.Halo 2, All levels playable as the Arbiter Science Technically, Active Camouflage is not quite invisibility, though it is very similar. Rather, is the term that is used to describe a broad range of technologies that a wearer or object with its terrain, mimicking the environment around it perfectly, though in two dimensions. There are a variety of ways to do this, though the UNSC uses photo-reactive panels on its Semi-Powered Armor and Prowler warships for optical camouflage, adapting to account for movement. Though it has never been elaborated on in detail, it is suspected that Covenant versions of the concept use phased array optics to project a three-dimensional hologram of background scenery around the wearer of the system, effectively bending light, a task well within the Covenant's technological level. Talc powder and other atmospheric particles can disrupt the systems, causing the technology to overload and fail. Halo: First Strike The device also generates a considerable amount of heat, causing its user to be clearly visible on Human thermal goggles and some variations of the Sniper Rifle. Halo: The Flood The humans of Alpha Base on Alpha Halo used this advantage when their base was infiltrated by stealth Elites, equipping their Fire Teams with infrared goggles allowing them to easily see the attackers. In addition, William and Kelly employed smoke in order to overload the camouflage on Reach in order to find them Halo: First Strike. Use in Campaign If the active camouflage is active during campaign, you are completely invisible to the AI enemies unless you fire your weapon, which will deactivate the camouflage for a short amount of time. Active camouflage is only usable in campaign when you are playing as the Arbiter in Halo 2, or pick up Cloaking in Halo 3. It is also available as a powerup in five levels during Halo: Combat Evolved: Truth and Reconciliation, Silent Cartographer, 343 Guilty Spark, Keyes, and Assault on the Control Room. An interesting fact about Active Camouflage is that although you can see the Sword-wielding Active Camo Elites in Halo: Combat Evolved due to the sword, the Marines cannot see them. This is removed in Halo 2 as the Elites now activate them only before they're about to kill you. In Halo 3, Active Camouflage is replaced by Cloaking, a piece of Equipment that can be picked up much like the Bubble Shield or any other item. What makes this beneficial then, is that the item can be used when needed, not just when available. The user can hold on to it until it is required in a situation when he or she drastically outnumbered. Activating the Cloaking can even the odds, or avoid contact all together. It is recommended that the user move quickly and relentlessly so that they don't waste the time that the powerup is activated for, as well as the fact they also might be spotted a lot easier when stationary. This is also recommended in multiplayer. Active Camouflage and Shielding using active camouflage.]] An odd discrepancy is present in the difference between Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 active camouflage. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Stealth Elites using active camouflage had no shielding whatsoever; furthermore, Elites were the only Covenant enemies to possess it. However, in the last level, several Elite Flood Combat Forms that made their way into the Armory were seen with Active Camouflage generators, but these were presumably infected Stealth Elites. In Halo 2 active camouflage was seen in use by both Elites and Grunts, during The Arbiter and part of Regret. In "A Day At the Beach," a supposed Elite Minor is seen engaging his own active camouflage at the expense of his shields (though when the camouflage seems to be shorted out by the plasma grenade explosion his shields are reactivated). It is possible that he is an Ossoona, which would explain why such a seemingly low ranked Elite has the system, although this is not likely as Minors are not allowed to be an Ossoona due to their lack of experience; the title is strictly only available to Majors. "Extra" cutscene included in retail version of Multiplayer Map Pack It can be conjectured from this evidence that perhaps all Elites have active camouflage systems installed, but in all but the highest echelons of Elite rankings the power drain deactivates the shield in favor of the camouflage. Only Halo 2 era Stealth Elites, Ultra Elites and Special Operations Elites seem to have enough power in their armor to run both systems at the same time. Halo 3 Active Camouflage The Active Camo is no longer contained inside a pyramid construct. Instead it appears as a large, glowing sphere with what appears to be containment devices around it, enclosing the powerup in Halo 3 multiplayer; but unlike past Halo games however, active camo is not found in campaign. In campaign, Active Camouflage is replaced by the Cloaking equipment, which functions in the same way as active camouflage once used. Melee attacks, shooting, throwing grenades and using equipment will negate the effect of the power-up. Also, wearing the Flaming Helmet is an obvious give-away to the opponent because the fire is still visible. A popular video on YouTube is that of a Bungie worker with the Flaming Helmet grabbing Active Camo and then being sniped due to the fire. It is best to use the shotgun or other one hit kill weapons with the camo. The quality of camouflage in custom games may be set to two different settingshttp://www.gametrailers.com/player/20131.html: *Poor Camo: The player has camouflage that might fool a Grunt. **This makes the player appear ghostly. *Good Camo: The player has camouflage that will fool an attentive Elite. **This makes the player appear like glass; invisible, but the light is distorted within the player's shape. Spartan-III The Spartan-IIIs in Ghosts of Onyx use a mimicry version of Active Camouflage, using panels to impersonate the surrounding environment like a Human Chameleon. Though when combined with their natural talent and training for stealth, it is a very effective tool, rendering them almost invisible. (Spartan-III Olivia was noted for having a natural talent for stealth and scouting). This feature was tested by ODSTs and saw very limited use in 2552. Character compatibility *Elites (All Games) *Spartans (All Games) *Flood Combat Form (Halo 1 and Halo 2 only) *Grunts (Halo 2, can also be seen on Halo: Custom Edition maps.) Note: All enemies are capable of using active camouflage in Halo 2 if the Assassins skull is active. Even enemies such as Hunters, Jackals and Flood forms are affected. Trivia *By changing the graphics card settings on Halo PC, active camouflage users appear as a big, gray colored figure and are quite obvious to spot. *On 343 Guilty Spark, if you go right off of the fallen tree towards a small indention in the hill, you will find an Active Camouflage next to the pipeline. *Active camouflage generates heat,Halo:The Flood which can be taken advantage of by the use of infrared equipment by UNSC forces. *The Separatist Phantom in Halo 3 has its own Active Camouflage generators on board for various stealth missions. *Oddly enough, a group of Major and Minor Grunts in the Halo 2 level Delta Halo used Active Camouflage as they fought alongside a group of Stealth Elites. This suggests that at least some lower ranked Grunts have this equipment. *As stated in the Halo 2 Piggyback Official Guide, when used in association with an Overshield, the Active Camo becomes completely useless due to the charges of the overshield washing over the player's body (except in Halo: Combat Evolved). In Halo 3, the same effect occurs when Active Camouflage and Overshields are both working. *The Active Camouflage has no effect on the flames on the Bungie Employee flaming helmet, allowing enemies to more easily locate the user of the helmet. *With the Envy skull on in Halo 2 the Master Chief's flashlight will be replaced with active camouflage. This can also be combined with a glitch which allows you to reload from a checkpoint, after saving and quitting, and turning off your console, with infinite active camouflage. This makes the Campaign on Halo 2 considerably easier, even on Legendary difficulty. *Freelancer Tex (in Red vs Blue) had a special 'built in' cloaking device, much like the Arbiter's. *The Halo 2 Assassin's skull that is found in Regret makes all opposition invisible permanently. *The active camo can be seen very easily with the flashlight on. *In Halo 3, when you have active camouflage on and you get in a vehicle, the camouflage stays on and appears as if there was a ghost driving it or that it was driving itself (works particularly well with the warthog). It works with any vehicle that the player is visible while driving. Related Links *Overshield *Permanent Invisibility *Custom Powerup References Category:Technology Category:The Covenant